Gravity Falls
ravity Falls is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation that first aired on Disney Channel, and then on Disney XD from June 15, 2012 to February 15, 2016. The series follows the adventures of Dipper Pines (voiced by Jason Ritter) and his twin sister Mabel (voiced by Kristen Schaal) in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, while on summer vacation. At the start of the series, Dipper and Mabel are sent to spend the summer with their great-uncle (or "Grunkle") Stan (voiced by Alex Hirsch), in a mysterious town full of paranormal forces and supernatural creatures. The kids help Stan run "The Mystery Shack", the tourist trap that he owns, while also investigating the local mysteries. The series officially premiered on the Disney Channel in the United States on June 15, 2012. Series creator Alex Hirsch first coined the concept for the show in an 11-minute low-budget student film which he made at the California Institute of the Arts. Hirsch was called in to do a pitch for the Disney Channel for a show based on the short pilot. Disney Channel bought the idea and started airing the series in the summer of 2012. The series was inspired by Hirsch's own childhood experiences with his twin sister during their summer vacations. On March 12, 2013, the show was renewed for a second season as stated by creator Alex Hirsch in a tweet. However, Disney did not officially confirm the second season until July 29, 2013, just four days before the season one finale "Gideon Rises" aired. On May 31, 2014, it was announced that the second season would air on Disney XD and Disney Channel.8 On June 14, 2014, it was confirmed that season 2 would premiere on August 1, 2014 on Disney Channel, and on August 4, 2014 on Disney XD, with most of the season two episodes airing first on Disney XD, as it is considered the new home for the series. On June 12, 2015, it was announced that J. K. Simmons had been cast for the recurring role as Stan's twin brother, and his role would be introduced in the season two episode "A Tale of Two Stans". The episode aired on July 13, 2015. On November 20, 2015, Alex Hirsch, the show's creator, announced that the second season of the show would be its last. The decision was made by him, not by Disney, and it was done in order for the show to not lose its original spark. The show concluded with a one-hour special event titled "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", that aired on February 15, 2016. On February 8, 2016, Disney XD aired a half-hour special titled Gravity Falls: Between the Pines, hosted by creator Alex Hirsch and Gravity Falls character Time Baby. The special elaborated on the production of the show, giving fans an inside look behind the scenes. It was rebroadcast on March 26, 2016 as a "Post-Finale Edition" but did not contain any new information. A 68-hour marathon aired on Disney XD from February 12, 2016, up until the finale on February 15, 2016, with the entire series airing in order. Due to only having 39 episodes before its airing, the show was looped four times to fill the 68-hour slot. Alex Hirsch has stated he remains open to continuing the series with additional episodes or specials. For their summer vacation, 12-year-old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are dropped off from their home in Piedmont, California to the fictitious town of Gravity Falls, Roadkill County, Oregon to live with their Great Uncle Stan Pines (often shortened to Grunkle Stan), who runs a tourist trap called the 'Mystery Shack'. Things are not what they seem in this small town, and with the help of a mysterious journal that Dipper finds in the forest, they begin unraveling the local mysteries. With appearances from Wendy Corduroy, Mystery Shack cashier; Soos Ramirez, friend of Dipper and Mabel and handyman to Grunkle Stan; plus an assortment of other characters, Dipper and Mabel always have an intriguing day to look forward to. Cast Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Cartoons